It's Such a Shame for Us to Part
by Novacaine98
Summary: Breakingup is so not easy. At least that's what Ron Stoppable finds out when he gets the crazy notion in his head that he has to breakup with Kim. Just what crazy antics are going to happen in this... story.


Kim Possible, of 119 Thicket Hill Lane, Middleton, Colorado could do anything. Win the cheer regionals? No big. Defeat a super-villian bent on world domination? So not the drama. In fact Kim's ability to seemingly be able to accomplish anything was a Possible family trait and part of the motto as her father quite often liked to remind her by saying "anything is possible for a Possible!"

Yet for once Kim found herself unable to do something, unable to believe what she had just heard her best-friend and boy, check that, ex-boyfriend said. Try as she might could could not get those six words out of her head, nor could she give any reason to why he had said them. Kim though was not one to give up and surely if she could comprehend mystical monkey powers, genetic mutations and Bonnie Rockwaller then she could certainly find some reason in what Ron had said. So for the umpteenth time that hour Kim went back into her mind replaying what had happened, trying to find some sort of an answer.

The ringing of the doorbell broke the silence of the Possible household and jolted Kim out of her daydream. A quick moment taken to collect her thoughts, Kim was up and to the door.

"Hey you," Kim greeted Ron as she opened the door, pulling him inside and throwing her arms around his neck. "How's my favorite boyfriend?"

"Favorite boyfriend? Does that mean you have other boyfriends?" Ron asked with slightly lopsided grin.

"Oh Ron I'd hoped you wouldn't find out," said Kim with mock sincerity. "It's just that he's so cute and adorable and I fell absolutely in love with him."

"And just who is it that is bringing you such happiness in your life?" Ron asked his question as Kim lead them over to the sofa so that they could sit down.

"Well it's..."Kim stuttered, "it's Rufus."

"Rufus," Ron exclaimed perhaps a bit to over estatic. "You can't be in love with Rufus."

"But I am."

"But I'm in love with Rufus and he was mine first."

"Well you had your shot buster and you blew it. In fact just to prove my love for Rufus I'm going to buy him a cheese ring and propose with it."

"Oh yeah," Ron laughed, trying his best to keep calm at the words floating in his head, "you know what we'll have to do about this don't you?"

"Yeah, Rufus and I'll live happily ever after and you'll deal with it."

"No actually I was thinking that we just move to Utah."

Looking at Ron with a curious expression on her face, Kim found herself just having to ask, "Utah?"

"Yeah Utah, you know the state where its legal to have more than one spouse. That way you can marry me and you can also marry Rufus. We might have to go somewhere else for me to marry Rufus though, cause I'm pretty sure those types of marriages are still frowned upon there."

"Ron you dolt, women can't have more than one husband just men can have more than one wives. I'd still only be able to marry one of you."

"Well in that case," Ron began, his voice beginning to take a more serious form. His hand reaching into his pocket to retrieve Rufus whom he presented to Kim. "You guys be good to each other now. Always love each other and know that I will always love both of you."

"Ron," Kim said with a smile, "I was only joking about being in love with Rufus you goof."

"No, no, no it' makes things easier this way Kim,"

"Makes things easier, what are you talking about?" All joking had left Kim as she looked at her boyfriend trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Kim," Ron stated in a solemn voice, "we need to break up."

"You're joking right?" Kim asked but could tell by the expression on his face and the slight shake of his head that Ron was anything but joking.

"I"m sorry it has to be this way but it does. It was great while it lasted but in the famous words of the poet Rose 'nothing lasts forever, even cold november rain.'"

Those had been the last words that Ron had said to her before leaving. She had tried to say something to stop him but his sudden declare of independence had left her completely dumbfounded.

But why did he want to break up? Kim thought harder and harder. Didn't he know that she was only joking about being in love with someone else? Of course he did. Or didn't he? Was that the problem, did Ron think that she could actually fall for anyone else and leave him for them? Or Did he actually believe that nothing lasts forever?

Kim's head began to ache with all the possible scenarios running through it and in a fit of disgust, threw herself back upon her pillow where she stayed for the rest of the night.

"Kimmie time to wake up," Kim heard her mom's voice calling her from down stairs.

Rising slowly Kim began to put the pieces of the day before back together. At first it all seemed like a dream but she knew that it wasn't. Looking over at the picture of her and Ron from when they were younger, Kim could own grunt in disgust with thoughts of "stupid Stoppable" running through her head.

"Kimmie," she heard her mother call again as she made her way downstairs. "Is everything alright?"

"No," Kim answered back in a voice belonging to a person non-too happy. "Everything is not alright. That stupid, good-for-nothing, lousy, lazy, Ronald Dean Stoppable..." Kim had shouted "broke up with me," only to end in whisper, Kim stated as she entered the kitchen to find Ron merrily eating away at a plate of pancakes.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?" Kim shouted at Ron.

"Kimberly that is no way to speak to Ronald," her mother scolded her.

"But he..." Kim began only to stop when she noticed how calm Ron was being as he wiped his mouth off with his napkin.

"Thank-you for the breakfast Mrs. Dr. P and it's quite alright, Kim has every reason to be mad at me," stated in Ron, "but if she'll just listen I'll explain everything to her and hopefully all will be fine in the world."

"If you're here to beg me to take you back then you'd better not waste your breath," spat Kim. "Besides maybe I've already found somebody else."

"Kimberly, Kimberly, Kimberly," Ron chuckled, "let's be serious for a moment. We both know you haven't found anybody else."

Kim simply gave a disgruntled sigh while her eyes attempted to burn through Ron's skin.

"Now if you would just accompany me into the living room, I'll be glad to explain everything," said Ron as he gestured for her to follow him.

Kim though simply stood there staring at him and it wasn't until he gave a weak attempt at a puppy-dog pout that she reluctantly followed him into the next room.

Upon entering the room, Ron took a seat upon the sofa and motioned for Kim to do so as well, which she did with reluctance once again.

"KP," he began only to notice the expression on her face harden, "Kim I'm sure you have many questions about what happened yesterday."

"Yeah like when did you lose the rest of your marbles?"

"Can we hold off on the insults for a moment? Thank-you."

Kim's glare simply continued as Ron gave her a slight smile.

"Alright, umm... well you see the thing is, there's actually a really good reason for why we had to break up?"

"Oh what is that?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Fate," answered Ron simply.

"Fate?"

"Yes fate. Look at all those other couples, they've all had break-ups in their relationships."

"What other couples?"

"Like that couple on Pals, how many times did they break-up before finally ending up together?"

"Pals is a TV show. It's not real," Kim screamed with an exasperated voice.

"I know but doesn't it sometimes feel as though we're part of a TV show?"

"Well gee perhaps that would explain why I put up with you half the time."

"Hey I thought we were laying off the insults remember."

"Well I'm a little bit angry that the reason I cried myself to sleep last night was because my idiot boyfriend thought that we had to break-up due to fate."

"You cried over me?" Ron asked, in someway unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Of course I did, I'm in love with you. Completely head over heels, 100 in love with you." Kim exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are?" Ron asked, still quite confounded.

"Yes, your my everything Ron. My best friend, my love, my inspiration, my rock, my hero."

"You're hero? But I thought your dad was your hero?"

"He is but your my biggest hero. Ron whenever someone asks me who's my biggest hero or what's my reason for doing something the answer is always the same. It's always you."

"I didn't know you felt this way. I mean you never told me."

"I'm telling you now."

"I'm sorry."

Kim simply looked at Ron with a sense of compassion and forgiveness that made him want to curl up into the fetal position and continuously suck his thumb. Her hand reached out and gently caressed his cheek, her eyes never leaving his.

"I'm sorry," Ron began again, his words strong and true. "I never meant to hurt you. It's just that I have so many good things in my life; you, my family, my friends, my uncanny ability to stay alive though I should've been dead long ago, Bueno Nacho. What did I ever do to deserve these things? Nothing, I've taken so much for granted and what if karma finally comes around to get me? I don't want to lose you Kim, I don't want the karma police to take you away."

Kim smiled, then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Ron, no one is going to take us away from each other. Your stuck with me forever. That's just the way it is. Always has and always will, so you can get these silly notions of us having to break-up out of your head right now."

Giving Kim the most sincere smile he could, Ron just nodded happily.

"Good, now I'm going to forgive you for your total lapse in judgement last night but you still owe me and I think you know what that means," Kim said as she waved a plastic card in front of them.

"No Kim, anything but that," Ron began to plead only to see Kim smile and nod.

"Oh yes Ron, we're going shopping at Club Banana."

Realizing that there was indeed no what out of this sitch, Ron simply just whimpered and looked at Kim with pleading eyes.

"Don't give me that look, you owe me. Besides today we're going shopping for swim suits."

"Booyah," Ron shouted, pumping his fist in the air. Suddenly Club Banana didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

A/N: Well it's been quite a while since I've written...anything. However I think I may just be getting my groove back. So please look forward to a whole lot more one-shots and even a multi-chaptered story or two.


End file.
